


Everyone Loves Hunny and Reiko

by Enigmaticrose4



Series: The Facade Universe and it's Alternate Dimension [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.  A parallel story to "The Continuing Story: A Facade of a Relationship"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunny and Reiko:

Hunny felt rather lonely. He was walking across campus to one of the small cafés that catered to students. He hated Tuesdays. Mori had an extra class that took place during their lunch hour on Tuesdays and Kyoya and Tamaki had extra long lunch breaks and so would see their respective sweethearts on Tuesdays. It was the worst day of the week because Hunny hated eating alone. It was ok when he was at home and could have Usa-chan with him, but at the University it was frowned on to carry around a stuffed animal, so he didn't. Unfortunately, today it was Tuesday.

Hunny was waiting to cross the street to reach his favorite café (it had a bakery attached) when someone started chanting near him. Hunny turned around to see Reiko standing near him while chanting "Short and sugary demon, thou has haunted my dreams overmuch and now thou must pay the piper! Release my heart unto me and begone, for my heart shall only belong to that man who may give me his in return. Now FLEE! Release my heart and…ack!"

Before Reiko could finish her curse Hunny reached over and grabbed her hands. He pulled her down towards him and kissed her check, before pulling back and giving her a dazzling smile while he released her hands.

Reiko just stood there in shock, looking at the man who was now only a few centimeters shorter than she was. Then her eyes grew wide and her face turned pink. "Does the sugary demon wish to return my heart?"

Hunny smiled wider before replying. "No, I can't return your heart, but I do want to feed you lunch on Tuesdays from now on. If you do this I'll return your heart. Ok?" Reiko found herself nodding at the smiling sugary demon as he proceeded to grab one of her hands and pull her towards the street while happily shouting. "Come on! Let's go! This place has the best cakes!"

As the light turned green Hunny pulled Reiko across the street and into the bakery. The only thought on his mind at this moment was 'Yay! I have someone to eat lunch with on Tuesdays now!" Never realizing he would propose to her in this same café, just two years later.


	2. 2009 Continued

Hunny and Mori:

"Mori, what are we supposed to do now? There's no more school." Hunny asked in a sad tone as he took off his graduation robe.

"We live our lives." Mori replied simply as he hung his robe up.

"But I have been living my life! I've been eating cake, playing with Usa-chan, practicing martial arts, learning, courting Reiko, and spending time with you. Am I supposed to stop doing all of that now?" Hunny strategically let tears come to his eyes as he cuddled Usa-chan and tried to look as unhappy as possible.

"No, we just go forwards. You are the future head of the Haninozuka family and now you must show you are capable of that."

Hunny looked at Mori in shock, "You just said so much! Are you sick?"

"No."

"Oh, well, ok. I guess I do need to show I'm capable of that. Maybe we can start working as trainers and work our way up so everyone will be happy with us?" Hunny's tears were now magically gone as he thought of ways to show he was capable of being the head of the Haninozuka family.

"Sounds good, but everyone is waiting."

"Waiting?" Hunny asked in confusion.

Mori sighed to himself, would he have to ALWAYS look after Hunny? Not that he minded of course, he just wished Hunny would grow up some. "Yes, waiting. The graduation party?"

Hunny's eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. "Oh ya! The party! It's cake time!" Hunny proceeded to grab Mori's hand and drag him out of the room and off to the party.


	3. 1994 to 2011

Chelsea knew she loved him from the first minute she met him. True, she was only six when she met him, but that made no difference to her, for love did not care about age.

It had been her second day in Japan, her father had just started his new job at Suoh Industries and her mother was off shopping. Chelsea was left in the care of a maid because they had not found a suitable nanny yet.

This made it all the easier for Chelsea to sneak off to the gardens. Her reason for sneaking off was because of a wall she saw from her bedroom window. It was an extremely tall stone wall, all covered in lichen. On the other side was another estate, an estate where actual Japanese people lived.

Upon wandering through the garden and reaching the wall Chelsea looked left and right. The wall seemed to go on forever in each direction. She didn't think she could go around it. Chelsea looked down. The ground was very solid looking; she didn't think she could go under the wall. So she would have to go over it. Chelsea wandered along the wall until she found a likely looking tree. It's branches were low enough that she could reach them and the tree reached high enough that she would be able to get over the wall.

After she had scampered up the tree Chelsea looked out over the wall into the other garden. There, in the shade of the wall, played four boys. They were being watched by a nanny. Chelsea smiled as she watched the boys play. Two appeared to be her age and the others looked to be little older than toddlers.

Chelsea decided not to go over the wall, she just sat in the tree and watched them, wishing she could join. Every day she evaded the adults and came to the tree to watch them play. Sometimes she arrived before they started playing and other times she arrived after they had started.

She finally got to meet the boys after two weeks of doing this. Chelsea climbed the tree and saw that only the nanny and the two youngest were playing in the grass. She looked all over the Japanese Garden and tried to find the other two boys, but they were nowhere to be found. Chelsea was about to climb down and give up for the day when someone called out, in weak English "What are you doing up there?"

Chelsea gave a small squeak and tumbled from the tree. Before she could land she was caught by the bigger of the two boys she had been watching. Chelsea stared, wide-eyed, at the tall boy who had rescued her.

After a moment the shorter boy spoke again "Who are you?"

Chelsea's gaze swung over to the shorter boy as the taller boy put her down softly. Chelsea whispered "I'm Chelsea," as her eyes met his. It was at that moment that she knew that there was no one else in the entire world for her.

The shorter boy smiled comfortingly at her and said "I'm Hunny and this is Mori! He's my cousin."

Chelsea's gaze swung up to the taller boy. He shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgment and quietly said "Hi."

Chelsea let go of her fear and nervousness. She smiled back at them and politely said "Nice to meet you."

Hunny cast her a brilliant smile and asked "Do you want to come play with us?"

Chelsea nodded, she wanted to do nothing more than play with them.

Hunny let out a small cheer, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off to a gate in the wall that she had never noticed before.

Every day after that Chelsea joined the boys in their play. Her parents didn't seem to mind; in fact they seemed happy that she was actually making friends.

When vacation ended and school started Chelsea rode with them to school every day. They were all in the same class together and everyone knew they were the best of friends.

Things changed when they entered the middle school. Hunny and Mori became more involved in their martial arts clubs. Chelsea tried to fill up her now emptier schedule by joining a drawing club, which was actually quite fun. As Chelsea got older her love for Hunny grew stronger, but she could tell he didn't feel the same way.

She knew that she could change his mind if given half a chance, but she was afraid of ruining their friendship, she didn't want him out of her life.

Right before they were due to start high school together Chelsea's father got transferred to the New York branch of Suoh Industries.

There were tears involved when Chelsea said goodbye to Hunny and Mori. She didn't want to leave them. As the car drove off to the airport Chelsea watched the waving form of Hunny get smaller and smaller. Each meter they drove made her heart break even harder. He was her true love and now she was being torn away from him.

She didn't see him for another eight years. During that time they exchanged emails, phone calls, and the occasional video chat, but it wasn't the same. Over time they spoke less and less. In fact, by the time she saw him again, she hadn't heard from him for almost two years.

During the intervening years Chelsea had graduated from a private school in New York, gone on to get her bachelor's degree in International Business from Harvard, and had gotten a job in Japan teaching English. She got the job so easily because of her time in Japan when she had been growing up.

It had been on her day off that she had seen Hunny again. Chelsea had been taking a walk past Tokyo University when she saw a cute little café with an attached bakery. As she walked past she saw a familiar person at a table. It was Hunny, even after several years of not seeing him he looked virtually the same.

Chelsea's face broke into a smile and she walked into the café, he would be so happy to see her, she just knew it. Maybe he would see her again and realize that she was the one for him?

Chelsea began to walk towards the table. Hunny was sitting with his back to her, eating cake. Sitting across from him was some black-haired girl. Chelsea opened her mouth and was about to say hello, when Hunny spoke to the girl.

"We get married silly, if that's ok with you at least." He then ate his last piece of cake.

Chelsea felt her world crashing all around her. She had always known, always hoped, that he would be waiting for her. That she would have time to tell him, time to have him love her in return. But he was asking this strange girl to marry him!

Chelsea slowly walked back out of the café. There was no way she was going to talk to Hunny, not after seeing him propose to another woman.

Chelsea walked back to her apartment in a daze. Upon getting inside and locking her door she fell onto her futon and began sobbing. She didn't know what to live for anymore, all of her life had been spent trying to get Hunny to love her. Now that he had another what was the point of her being alive?

Her sobbing was interrupted by a beep from her phone, saying that she had gotten an email. Through the tears Chelsea read the email. It was from Mori.

Chelsea,

I saw you today. I'm sorry you found out like that. I kept telling Hunny to tell you about Reiko but he didn't think it was important. He doesn't know that you love him. If you want a shoulder to cry on then call me. I would enjoy having coffee with you.

Mori

Chelsea smiled to herself as she read the email. Mori was so understanding; too bad he wasn't the one she loved. He would make a wonderful husband, but what she needed right now was a true friend.

A few hours later Chelsea was sitting in a coffee shop with Mori, neither of them were talking. They didn't need to, both knew that Mori was saving her from a bad fall today, just like he had done all those years ago in the garden.


	4. 2011 and 2023

Hunny and Reiko:

Hunny had just finished teaching some new Haninozuka style moves to his men, the instructors who went out and taught this style to the rest of the world, with the help of Mori. Now all he wanted to do was go home and enjoy a nice cake or two with his wife Reiko and his friend Mori.

But when he walked into the house he wanted to turn and run. His six children were running around like animals that had just escaped their cages. He and Reiko somehow had three sets of twins, each two years apart. The oldest were twin boys, Genji and Fusao; they were six years old and identical. The next two were four years old, Hiroko and Hiroki; they were fraternal twins with Hiroko being a girl and Hiroki being a boy. The last set of twins was identical and only two years old, but this time they were girls, Kimika and Kiyo.

At the moment all six of them were running around and Reiko was chasing after them with the help of two maids. Hunny found himself saying to Mori: "She finally succeeded in cursing me didn't she?"

Mori just grunted an affirmative.

As Hunny watched the chaos his thoughts went back to when he asked Reiko to marry him.

They sat in a little cafe a few days after Haruhi and Kyoya's wedding.

"Mitsukuni, why don't my curses work on you? You stole my heart and I refuse to rest until I steal yours." Reiko said to him in a fairly defeated and depressed manner.

"Reiko, don't you understand why I'm dating you? It's not cause I need someone to eat cake with, though it is fun to eat cake with you!" After saying this Hunny took a huge bite of the cake in front of him.

He smiled at Reiko as he finished it and she felt herself turning a little pink.

"Then why do you date me? I don't understand." She asked while attempting to regain her original, non-pink, color.

"Silly Reiko, you're as bad as Haruhi. It's because I love you, you stole my heart, like I stole yours!" Hunny said this, smiled, and ate another piece of cake.

Reiko dropped the fork she was holding and her eyes got wide. "Mitsukuni is this true? I succeeded in stealing your heart?"

Hunny nodded.

Reiko stared at him for a few minutes before she began to frown. "Then what now? If you have my heart and I have yours what can we do."

Hunny smiled and giggled a little. "We get married silly, if that's ok with you at least." He then ate his last piece of cake.

Reiko stared at him for a moment, her eyes even wider now in surprise and shock. Then she smiled one of her rare smiles and said "Yes, I think I'm ok with that."

As Hunny remembered that he wondered why he had agreed to marry her, he never had time for cake anymore and all six of their kids were like little energizer bunnies.

But as this thought was going through his mind Reiko ran by again. As she went past she looked back over her shoulder at him smiling and she winked.

Hunny felt himself turn pink, he knew what that wink meant.


	5. 2016

Hunny:

Hunny sat on the floor of his study in a fancy kimono. Sitting across from him was Usa-Chan. They were simply sitting and staring at each other. Which is how Mori found them.

Mori stood unnoticed in the doorway and watched his small cousin for a few moments. Then he pointedly cleared his throat and said "Hunny, it's time."

Hunny looked over at his cousin and best friend. "I know...I was just saying goodbye." Hunny stood up smoothly, without stepping on his kimono, as Mori leaned over and picked up Usa-Chan.

Mori stared at the bunny for a moment before asking "Want me to do it?"

"No, I'll do it, but I would like your help." Hunny said as he took Usa-Chan from Mori and hugged the bunny tightly.

Mori had a small smile on his face as he stepped over and picked Hunny up. Then he carried his cousin over to one of the tall built in shelves. Hunny gave Usa-Chan one last hug and then put him up on the top shelf.

As Mori stepped back and put Hunny down he repeated "Hunny, it's time."

Hunny smiled up at Mori as he said "I know! I just had to do that first."

Mori smiled knowingly and took Hunny's hand to lead him out to the garden.

Reiko:

Reiko stood in a small parlor at the Haninozuka Mansion with her father, Alianore, Haruhi, Chiye, Masaye, and her little sister. Reiko was wearing a beautiful black and white kimono, all the other girls were in pale blue and yellow kimonos.

Reiko was nervous, she had no idea why she was doing this. Sure she loved spending time with her sugary demon, but was she really ready to take this step with him? Reiko was staring out the window, yet she wasn't seeing the flowers. Instead she was seeing that day when she vowed to destroy Mitsukuni Haninozuka for stealing her heart. She had never suspected that he would end up giving her his heart as a gift. Reiko's biggest worry was that Hunny hadn't really given her his heart, he just wanted to take her soul also.

Haruhi saw the worried expression and put her hand on Reiko's shoulder. "Reiko, don't worry, Hunny loves you. He doesn't want your soul."

Reiko jerks away and looks at Haruhi. How in the world did this girl know what she was thinking?

Haruhi giggled at the expression on Reiko's face before she stopped to listen to something being said in her earpiece. "Ok, let me see." Haruhi then looked at Reiko and said "Reiko, Kyoya says that they're ready. Are you?"

Reiko nibbled on her lip for a moment before saying "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

Haruhi smiled kindly at Reiko before saying into her earpiece "Kyoya, we're ready, start the music."

They then picked up their bouquets and lined up at the door to the gardens. It was showtime.

Mori:

Mori knew that today was probably one of the most important days in his entire life. After today he would no longer be number one in Hunny's life. Mori knew and accepted this, but he didn't really mind, because Hunny would always be number one in his life.

Which was why he was standing in this silly strawberry red kimono next to the other host club members as they waited for the girls to come down the aisle. Mori glanced to his side and saw Kyoya talking quietly into an earpiece and then a moment later the music started.

Masaye came first down the aisle and when she reached the end of the aisle she took Hikaru's arm and allowed herself to be escorted to her spot in the front of the church. Chiye was next with Kaoru escorting her. Then came Alianore with Tamaki escorting her, after this was Haruhi, who was practically glowing from her pregnancy.

Now came the girl Mori was supposed to escort, she was Reiko's little sister. Mori took her arm and led her to the Maid of Honor's position before taking his spot. Then the music changed and Mori looked down the aisle again.

There stood Reiko, being escorted by her father. She was absolutely stunning in a black and white kimono. Her long black hair was loose and trailing behind her in the wind as the rose petals–Tamaki's idea–swirled around her. Mori turned his eyes to Hunny, who was standing completely still with a look on his face he normally reserved for five layer strawberry cake topped with whipped cream.

A few moments later Reiko's father had sat down and the happy couple were approaching the priest. It was at about this point that Mori realized he had a silly grin on his face. As he quickly dispensed with the silly grin he had a random thought, how could a girl that loves curses so much end up with a happily ever after?


	6. 2016 Halloween

Hunny and Reiko:

"Reiiiiikooo! Where are you?" Hunny called from the foot of the stairs.

"I'm in our room!" Reiko called out from somewhere above Hunny.

Hunny smiled and sprinted up the stairs, careful not to drop the bag he was carrying. He had gotten the perfect costume for Reiko! Tamaki and Alianore were throwing a Halloween costume party, which really excited Hunny. He already knew what he was going to be: a cute little fairy with purple wings!

Hunny got to the room he shared with Reiko and pushed open the door. She was sitting in a chair by the window reading a book on the occult. "Reiko I have something for you!" Hunny called out in an excited voice as he ran over to his love.

Reiko raised her eyes from the book and gave her cool and practiced stare. "Oh, what is it?"

"It's your costume!" Hunny said excitedly. "We're going to be fairies! My costume is purple and yours is pink!" Hunny pulled out her costume and held it up for Reiko to see.

Reiko looked the costume up and down before coolly saying, "No, I won't be wearing that."

Tears started to form in Hunny's eyes, "But…but..Reiko! I had this made especially for you!"

As the tears started to leak out Reiko felt herself caving, she didn't like to upset Hunny. "Fine, fine, I'll wear it if I get to pick out your costume."

Hunny nibbled on his finger as he considered this. He really wanted to be a cute fairy…but, he also wanted to see Reiko be a cute fairy. After a few moments of consideration he made up his mind. He wanted to see Reiko be a cute fairy more than he wanted to be one. "Alright! I'll wear what you give me if you wear this."

Reiko smiled rather evilly as she said "Deal" and Hunny felt a small amount of fear run through him. What was Reiko going to make him wear?

Chelsea and Mori:

Chelsea arrived at the Suoh Residence with Mori on her arm. They were dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Mori looked quite good in tights. As soon as they entered the ballroom she immediately began scanning the room for Hunny, which was what she always did. She couldn't find his little blonde head anywhere. "Mori, do you see Hunny and Reiko?"

Mori scanned the crowd for a moment before nodding and walking off in a direction. Chelsea held onto his arm and did her best to keep up with his long strides. After maneuvering around lots of people They finally reached a young couple standing by a small table, they were talking to Cinderella and her prince. It took Chelsea a moment to see through the make-up and recognize that Cinderella was Alianore and her prince was Tamaki.

Chelsea's eyes went back to the young couple, she gasped in shock as she realized who they were. The girl was dressed in a lacy pink fairy costume, including see-through wings. It defied all reason that the occult-loving Reiko was this girly and happy fairy. If that was Reiko then the guy next to her must be….Chelsea gasped again and clung to Mori for support.

Hunny was wearing platform lace-up boots that came to his knees and made him half a meter taller. How did he walk in those? Chelsea shook her head to get rid of the image of Hunny tripping over himself and looked at the rest of his outfit. He was also wearing a black kilt, a button up black shirt, and to top it all, a hooded cloak. The hood was pulled over his head, which was why she didn't see him earlier. When he looked at her and smiled almost screamed. He was wearing black eyeliner and white facepaint. He also had skull earrings on that HAD to be clip-ons. He looked like the poster boy for the power of Goth.

Chelsea snapped her eyes off his costume as she heard Tamaki say something to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tamaki smiled kindly and repeated his question, "I asked how you are doing. We haven't seen you in awhile."

"Oh, well, I was in the states for the summer and I've been really busy teaching English at Ouran lately."

"Ah, so that's why you weren't at the wedding, I'm sorry you couldn't make it." Alianore said sweetly.

"Oh, yes, I was disappointed to miss it also, but I needed to take a class to keep my certification." Chelsea lied. There was no way she was going to let them know the real reason she left Japan for the summer.

Before anyone else could add anything to conversation The Phantom and Christine walked up. Kyoya spoke to Tamaki as soon as he approached. "Thanks for inviting us Tamaki, but we need to go, Haruhi's feeling rather fatigued from the pregnancy."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How about we walk you out?" With these words Tamaki, Alianore, Kyoya, and Haruhi walked towards the exit.

Which left Chelsea, Mori, Hunny, and Reiko staring awkwardly at each other, Chelsea was the first to break the silence. "So….what's with the costumes?"

Hunny looked at the floor and twiddled his fingers nervously; he may even have blushed, not that anyone could tell through the facepaint. "Well…I wanted Reiko to be a fairy and she agreed…as long as she picked out my costume…Is it bad?" Hunny asked in a worried voice as he cast his fairy queen a scared look.

As Chelsea opened her mouth to reply Mori broke in, "No, it's not bad. It's just not you. Reiko's costume isn't her either."

Hunny and Reiko looked at each other, confused. Chelsea decided to help them out. She didn't know why though, since a misunderstanding between them could lead to separation, which would mean she might get Hunny, but that would be mean. "He means that the two of you should pick out your own costumes from now on. It would suite you much better."

"Ahhh, I get it!" Hunny exclaimed. "We're a case of opposites attracting, which means we differ on quite a few things. Right?"

"Yes," Chelsea and Mori said together.

Chelsea looked up at Mori and blushed. Why would they say the same thing at the same time? They weren't a couple; they were just friends rooming together.

Before this could get awkward the music changed from a background song to a dance song and Mori pulled Chelsea out onto the dance floor. Hunny and Reiko stayed standing by the table. There was no way Hunny could dance in those boots.


	7. 2017 February

Hunny:

Hunny was excited. It was his birthday today and he just KNEW that everyone was waiting at his house to through him a surprise party. After all, why would no one mention his birthday to him all day?

Hunny hoped out of the limo and ran up the steps to the front door. Slowly and carefully he opened the door. He just knew that any second now everyone was going to jump out and yell "Surprise!" but no one did.

So Hunny firmly stepped inside and yelled out "I'm home!" Nothing happened. He peeked into all the rooms downstairs and all he found were servants cleaning things. Confused he walked upstairs. He had never felt so rejected in his life. He knew it was the right date, his nPhone told him so!

Hunny slowly pushed open the door to his bedroom, intent upon taking a shower and changing out of his karate workout clothes. He was using tunnel vision when he walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom, it was the only explanation.

About half an hour later Hunny emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. His towel almost dropped when his jaw did. There was Reiko, laying in the middle of the bed, wearing some sort of black outfit made up of a corset, garters, boots, and stockings. Hanging over her, on the headboard, was a sign. The words on the sign read "Happy Birthday Hunny" and were made using red roses.

Reiko smiled wickedly at her husband and seductively whispered "Well? Don't you want your birthday gift?"

Hunny nodded slowly as he watched Reiko slowly reach her arm out and extend her index finger. As soon as she crooked her finger and blew a kiss at him he was across the room and enjoying his birthday present. Within minutes he decided that this was better than a surprise party.

Little did he know that downstairs, his friends and servants were hurriedly setting up the biggest birthday party of the season. It was a surprise after all.


	8. 2017 February Continued

Hunny:

The sun was setting as Hunny woke up. He slowly looked around his bedroom. Reiko was curled up next to him, sleeping. Her outfit from earlier and his towel scattered around the room. Hunny smiled, that was a wonderful birthday gift, quite possibly the best. All Hunny needed now was some birthday cake.

He slipped out of bed and grabbed a robe. Slipping it on, he started for the door. There should be some sort of cake in the kitchen, there always was. He would go grab it and then eat it in bed with his lovely wife.

Hunny began walking downstairs in the oddly quiet and dark house. Just as he reached the halfway point on the stairs lights flew on, someone grabbed his arm, and a great noise erupted from the downstairs.

Reiko:

Reiko stretched and opened her eyes as she reached over towards were Hunny was supposed to be. She froze as she realized there was no one there. Reiko jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, heedless of her undressed state. The bathroom was empty. Which meant only one thing, Hunny had gone in search of cake.

Reiko grabbed her robe and hurriedly tied it as she swung open the bedroom door. She sprinted towards the stairs where she saw Hunny descending. Hurrying towards him she reached out and grabbed his arm just as the lights flew on and a great noise erupted from the downstairs.

Kyoya:

Kyoya stood waiting, hand on the lightswitch, as they heard movement upstairs. He had volunteered to flick the lights on so he wouldn't feel obligated to say anything. Kyoya kept his eyes locked on the stairs as he saw someone descending. Upon closer inspection the person was short enough to be Hunny; after all, it would be pointless to do this if it was Reiko on the stairs.

Kyoya flicked on the lights when Hunny reached the halfway point. It would be suitably dramatic for Tamaki this way. As Kyoya flicked the switch he realized someone had run up behind Hunny and grabbed his sleeve. A moment later he knew why. As the lights came on everyone yelled out, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Hunny!"

Kyoya watched as Hunny froze where he was, his arm being gripped by Reiko. The two of them were wearing only dressing robes and their hair was going everywhere. It was quite obvious what they had been doing. Kyoya chuckled to himself as he spared a look at Haruhi, if anyone did this to him or her…well, they wouldn't live long.

Kyoya turned his eyes back towards the couple on the stairs. He watched in mild amusement as their faces turned bright red and they ran back up the stairs.

Haruhi:

Ten minutes after the lights came on and everyone yelled Haruhi watched Hunny and Reiko calmly descend the stairs, dressed in exquisite kimonos with their hair combed. They looked like such a happy couple all Haruhi could do was smile. She was glad everyone had found a person to truly be happy with.

Her eyes then scanned the room. There was Tamaki with Alianore, he was shamelessly flirting with her and she was soaking it in. Then there was Hikaru, Chiye, Kaoru, and Masaye standing by a punch bowl. It was amazing the relationship the four of them had. It was as if the four of them had married each other emotionally and spiritually, if not physically. Then there was Mori and his friend and roommate Chelsea, their relationship still confused her. They acted like a married couple, but they weren't even dating.

Lastly, Haruhi's eyes traveled over to Kyoya, who was talking to Mamoru and Zackarie. She smiled slightly as she watched the two friends; she KNEW there had to be more than friendship between them. She just had to prove it and win the bet with Kyoya. Kyoya, ah, Kyoya, what would I do without you? Haruhi thought. He had been such an integral part of her life for the past twelve years, she couldn't really imagine ever living without him and she hoped she never would have to.

Kyoya seemed to feel her gaze on him, because he looked over at her and smiled one of those rare magical smiles. The ones that showed his true self, the self she had fallen in love with.


	9. 2017

Hunny: HELP! I need you Reiko says she is cursing me! I don't wanna be cursed!

Mori: Explain please

Hunny: You see, she went to the doctor, he did something, and now she's home and saying I'm cursed

Mori: Why are you cursed?

Hunny: Because the doctor said so!

Mori: Why did the doctor say you're cursed?

Hunny: Because Reiko has something!

Mori: Hunny. What does Reiko have?

Hunny: TWINS!

Mori: …

Hunny: I know! I couldn't believe it either! How am I going to take care of them? Oh no! I'll have to give up karate! Or cake! Oh no!

Mori: Hunny. You. Have. A. Nanny.

Hunny: Oh ya! I forgot about those! Does that mean I still get to eat cake?

Mori: Yes Hunny. It does.

Hunny: Yay! Are you and Chelsea going to get here soon? I wanna show you the ultrasound!

Mori: It's too early for an ultrasound.

Hunny: No it's not! She's about to start the second trimester the doctor says!

Mori: …

Hunny: Oh, we just thought she was gaining weight and you've been off in the US for three months….

Mori: We'll be there in ten

Hunny: Yay! See you soon!

Mori snapped his TPhone closed and leaned his head back against the seat. Chelsea sat across from him, typing on her laptop. She was working on a lesson for English instruction while they drove. Mori didn't know what she'd say when he told her about Hunny and Reiko having children.

True she lived with him, but they didn't have that type of relationship. She didn't love him and Mori was smart enough to realize this, despite his love for her.


	10. 2017 Continued

Hunny and Mori:

Reiko lay on the birthing table screaming Hunny's name. At the moment his name was being combined with some ancient Romanian curses. She was yelling these curses so loudly that there was no way she could hear the midwife telling her to push.

Hunny at the moment was hiding behind Mori as he watched his wife. He and Mori were dressed in scrubs in order to help out with the birth. But at the moment there was no way they were going to help. Everytime Hunny tried to approach Reiko she tried to leave curses behind and move onto physical attacks.

"Mori…she's so scary!" Hunny cried as he held tightly onto Mori's back as he looked around his friend.

"Yep" Mori agreed. He knew that nothing could get him to go near her either.

After a few minutes of them staring at her wide-eyed a newborn's cry was heard. Then a moment later another joined in.

The midwife looked over at the cowering father and announced. "Mr. Haninozuka, you have two beautiful boys here."

Reiko heard this and stopped cursing Hunny so she could cry out "Let me see my babies!"

Hunny slowly emerged from behind Mori as the babies were placed in Reiko's arms. When she didn't start screaming and cursing as soon as he appeared he cautiously approached her. As he reached her side she looked up at him and smiled happily. "Look Hunny. Aren't they perfect?"

Hunny allowed the fear to leave him; since she was back to normal now and he smiled down at her and the twins. "Yes my sweetest of sweets, they are perfect."

After giving the new parents a few moments of privacy the midwife approached to take the twins back. As she did so she asked "Which one is going to be Genji and which one Fusao?"

Both of the parents blinked owlishly at her, neither had thought about that yet so they had no idea. But Mori jumped in to save them from their indecision. "Firstborn is Genji, second is Fusao."

The midwife looked up at the tall man in surprise. But when she looked back at the parents she saw that they were nodding in agreement. So she just shrugged and took the babies off to be looked over and footprinted.

Hunny looked up at his tall cousin. "Thanks Mori, you'll be a great godfather."

Reiko nodded in agreement before she drifted off into exhausted slumber.

Mori just smiled quietly to himself before leading his friend out of the room so Reiko could rest.


	11. 2021

Hunny:

The sun was setting on another beautiful day. Hunny was happily eating cake with his family. They had just finished a scrumptious dinner and now they were enjoying strawberry cake from their favorite café/bakery.

There was a sudden 'Splat!' and then Genji began crying, quite loudly. Hunny looked up from his cake and saw that Genji had dropped his cake on the floor. Before he or the quite pregnant Reiko could respond Fusao picked up his cake and dropped it on the floor.

Genji immediately stopped crying and looked at his twin brother. "Why you drop cake?"

Fusao broke into a toothy grin "You no have cake, I no have cake. We twins, we do stuff with each other."

Genji smiled and clapped his hands together in delight. Hunny looked over at his wife and shared a knowing look with her before cutting new slices for the twins as a maid came out to clean up the mess.

Just as Hunny was taking his seat again Reiko gasped and clutched her stomach. "Hunny…they're coming!"

Hunny gulped and turned very pale, but recovered rather quickly and began calling for help. They rushed out the door and into the limo, leaving the children in the care of maids. On the way to the hospital Hunny texted Mori:

Hunny: Mori! The babies are coming!

Mori: K, on our way

Hunny: No! Go watch Fusao and Genji!

Mori: ….

Hunny: They can't eat their cake alone!

Mori: Ok, keep me updated.

Upon arriving at the hospital Hunny and Reiko were rushed into a delivery room; where they ended up waiting for hours.

Chelsea:

Chelsea knew there had to be some sort of god up there, laughing it's head off at her. Here she was, living with her best friend and going off with said friend to babysit the children of the man she loved; the man who happened to be married to someone else, who was presently giving him MORE children.

As the car pulled up to the Haninozuka Mansion Mori got out and then proceeded to help her out. As soon as they were inside and in the dining room there were two little boys' voices screaming out "Auntie Chelsea! Uncle Mori!"

Chelsea put all of her unrequited love and drama in a dark hole as she said hello to the two little boys she loved so much. To herself and Mori, they were the children they would never have.

Not that she and Mori couldn't have children for physical reasons. They just refused to bring up a child out of wedlock and Chelsea wouldn't marry someone when her heart loved another. Mori understood that, though she knew it upset him.

She picked up Fusao and left Mori to pick up Genji. Then the two of them took the boys upstairs and saw them settled, before taking up a vigil on a couch downstairs.

It was about 4am when they got a call from Hunny, telling them that he was now the proud father of a little girl and boy, Hiroko and Hiroki.

Chelsea closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Mori's chest as she tried to live in the present and forget about her traitorous heart and all the problems it caused her.


	12. 2022

Mori:

Mori had seen a lot of things during his life. How could you not when growing up with Hunny and being in the Host Club. But this topped it all.

Reiko and Hunny had hired an elephant for Fusao and Genji's fifth birthday. At the moment the boys were sitting on top cheering as the elephant around in circles. Elise and Akihiko were standing off to the side awaiting their turn impatiently.

Haruhi was sitting with Reiko holding Hiroko while Reiko held Hiroki. They were very sweet and well behaved babies. In fact, they were so sweet they preferred the fruit baby foods above all the others.

Mori's eyes scanned the crowd. Everyone was here today. Turning five was a big deal, plus everyone was in town, so it was an excuse for a Host Club reunion. Mori scanned the crowd for Chelsea; there she was, standing by a cherry tree. She was watching the elephant with a silly expression on her face.

Mori wished she would give up on Hunny and love him. He knew she was the one, had known since he first caught her as she fell from that tree. Mori continued to watch Chelsea, not realizing a silly little grin had appeared on his face. The grin disappeared as soon as he saw Chelsea turn white in shock and hurt.

Mori followed her gaze. Hunny and Reiko had somehow gotten the elephant to themselves and they were sharing a passionate kiss, for all to see. It was quite romantic, if this was a movie that would be a good ending shot. Life wasn't a movie though. Mori glanced back at Chelsea, only to find she was gone.

He went looking for her. He eventually found her, standing under the branches of the tree she had climbed as a child that hung over the wall. Her eyes were closed and tear streaks were running down her face, which was lifted up to the sky, as if she was praying.

Mori watched her for a moment, but he was soon overcome with emotion. He slowly walked over and kissed the love of his life for the first time. It was magical.


	13. 2011 and 2022

Dear Diary,

Hunny got engaged yesterday. It was the first time I had seen him in about ten years and instead of a happy reunion I get to see him asking some crazy goth girl to marry him. Once I got home I started having those thoughts again, you know what thoughts I'm talking about. The same one I had after my parents dragged me away from Japan and stuck me in that horrible school in New York City. No one there understood me like they did at Ouran. Plus it didn't help that I was ahead of everyone in school. Damn it, why am I telling you this again? I told you all about this all those years ago. Well guess who saved me from those feelings this time? Mori did. He just emailed me out of nowhere and came over to comfort. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't come over, my balcony was looking awfully inviting. Oh, I'm not writing this from my apartment by the way. Mori made me come stay with him. He doesn't want me to live alone. Apparently he heard about my problems in NYC. Mori is so sweet. Right now I wish I loved him instead of Hunny.

Love,

Chelsea

Dear Diary,

Mori asked me to live with him today. He doesn't want anything besides friendship so I agreed. I don't think I could be in a relationship with anyone right now. Watching Hunny and Reiko is so hard, I think I'll go visit my parents on an 'emergency' visit when they get married. I wish I could love Mori, I know he would love me back.

Love,

Chelsea

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what happened today. It's Fusao and Genji's fifth birthday. Hunny and Reiko threw a party for them. During the party I got upset after watching Hunny kiss Reiko and ran into the gardens. I ended up next to wall, under the tree that I used to climb up. I can't climb up it now of course, the tree is in someone else's garden. But at least I can stand under it's branches and remember happier times. Well, I was standing there, trying to live in the past, when suddenly I felt someone's lips on mine. I found myself melting into the kiss, pretending it was Hunny, until I opened my eyes. It was Mori! I just about died of embarrassment. He just smiled at me though and whispered "I love you and I always have." I just about melted on the spot. He isn't Hunny and I don't love him like I love Hunny, but he loves me and I like him. That's all that matters, isn't it? He asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. We'll still be living in the same apartment and in different rooms but our relationship is moving on. I'm so happy! Now I just have to put Hunny behind me and love Mori.

Love,

Chelsea


	14. 2025

Fusao and Genji:

Fusao loved Christmas. It was his favorite time of year. It was also Genji's favorite time of year. This year they were at Uncle Kyoya and Aunt Haruhi's house, which meant LOTS and LOTS of yummy home-baked goods. Fusao had as much of a sweettooth as his daddy did. Genji was the opposite. He preferred savory thing. There were lots of those at Christmas dinner also. Aunt Haruhi always made sure she helped the cooks for Christmas dinner, and it showed.

It was after dinner now though and the boys were looking for their Uncle Mori. He had promised to show them how to hold their new kendo practice swords correctly. Genji led the way as the two of them walked through an open door.

Fusao started to call out "Uncle Mori! Where are you?" when someone clamped a hand over his mouth. Genji looked behind him and saw that it was Elise.

She hissed at them "Quiet! Uncle Mori's proposing to Aunt Chelsea! They're outside this room on the balcony."

Genji and Fusao's eyes grew wide as they realized what she was saying. Uncle Mori and Aunt Chelsea were going to get married!

Elise slipped her hand off Fusao's mouth and snuck over to where Dierck and Akihiko were crouched behind a couch. Fusao and Genji followed her. They were rewarded for hiding a second later.

Uncle Mori led Aunt Chelsea back inside. The two of them took a seat on the couch that the children were hiding behind. Fusao and Genji held their breath as they waiting for someone to speak; they didn't have to wait for long.

"That was beautiful Mori. I never knew the Northern Star could shine so bright." Aunt Chelsea said with a smile in her voice.

Silence filled the room and Fusao figured that they were kissing; it was a grown-up thing to do. Eventually, Uncle Mori spoke. "Chelsea, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" As Aunt Chelsea asked that Genji saw Elise smile and rub her hands together in anticipation. Girls were such romantics.

The couch shifted and Fusao saw that Uncle Mori was now on one knee in front of the couch. "Chelsea, will you marry me?"

There was a gasp from Aunt Chelsea followed by a long silence. Fusao shared a scared look with Genji. Why would Aunt Chelsea wait so long to agree to marry Uncle Mori?

Eventually Aunt Chelsea's voice broke the silence. She sounded like she was crying, "I…I'm s-s-sor-ry, but I can't!"

Uncle Mori slowly asked "Why?"

Aunt Chelsea's voice was choked with tears, "I still love Hunny, I can't marry you while I love another! That's just wrong! I do love you though…."

Fusao gripped Genji's hand as they stared at each other in shock. Aunt Chelsea loved Daddy too much to marry Uncle Mori?

Uncle Mori spoke next, "I see" he said before slowly walking towards the doorway.

Genji held his breath in shock until Aunt Chelsea spoke as she ran to Uncle Mori, "No! Don't leave! I love you, I'm just not ready to be married. I won't marry you while part of my heart belongs to another. That would be wrong. Wouldn't it?"

Fusao and Genji poked their heads around the edge of the couch in time to see Uncle Mori lean over and kiss Aunt Chelsea with more passion than they usually saw Mommy and Daddy use. Fusao glanced behind himself to see that Dierck, Akihiko, and Elise were all peaking around the other side of the couch. The five of them watched Uncle Mori and Aunt Chelsea break off their kiss and walk out of the room, hand in hand.

Elise was the first to speak, "Aunt Chelsea loves Uncle Hunny? Then why is she dating Uncle Mori?"

The boys just looked at each other and shrugged. Why would they know why girls did anything?


	15. 2036

Reiko:

Hunny was being attacked and Reiko could do nothing about it. Her back was pressed against the wall as the six attackers slowly circled Hunny. There were no smiles anywhere to be seen.

Reiko gasped as one of the boys leaped for Hunny. Hunny easily knocked the kick aside though. Unfortunately he missed the small girl leaping through the air at his back. Her kick landed, sending Hunny flying through the air. Hunny rolled as he landed and was back on his feet within a second of landing. He put his back to the wall and glared at his attackers. They encircled him, which only caused Hunny to cast them a very scary smile.

Reiko covered her eyes as all six rushed her husband. She couldn't watch. That didn't mean she didn't hear though. Reiko found herself gasping and wanting to peak through her hands every time she heard a thump as flesh hit flesh or flesh it wall or floor.

Eventually Reiko thought she couldn't take it anymore, she was going to scream. Before she could even draw breath she heard a soft voice by her ear say "It's over."

Reiko jumped in surprise and opened her mouth to start cursing her attacker before she even dropped her hands and looked to see who had spoken. It was Mori.

Reiko relaxed her shoulders before turning her head to look over at the training mat. There stood Hunny, triumphant. Reiko found herself smiling as she walked over to see the damage that was done.

All of her children were sitting or laying outside the fighting circle on the training mat. Genji and Fusao were nursing their heads and grinning at their triumphant dad. Hiroko and Hiroki were sulking; they hated losing, like all sixteen year olds. Kimika and Kiyo seemed in the best mood at their defeat. Both girls jumped up from the floor and ran over to give their father a hug as they asked him to show them how he did that.

Reiko was relieved that all was well, but there was no way she was letting Hunny off the hook for that. Reiko stomped across the room and planted herself right in front of Hunny. "How DARE you do that! I've told you fighting all six of them at once! All that's going to do is end up putting someone in the hospital! I swear I will curse you if you endanger our children again!"

Hunny hung his head and whispered "Sorry Reiko." He was very careful though, not to let the broad grin on his face show through his hair or in his voice. She never could curse him, she'd been promising to do that since Genji and Fusao had been born, actually, while they were being born, but she'd never actually done it, she loved him to much now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here's a family tree for Hunny and Reiko, since the have so many kids.
> 
> Hunny and Reiko (Born 1988)
> 
> Genji and Fusao (boys) (Born Fall 2017) A year behind Akihiko in school
> 
> Hiroko (girl) and Hiroki (boy) (Born 2021)
> 
> Kimika and Kiyo (girls) (Born 2023)
> 
> Enjoy! Read! Review!


	16. 2050

Chika:

Life's an amazing thing. I spent my early years trying to be the exact opposite of my brother. Now I find myself wondering why. After all, he's a great brother and a great patriarch. Somehow Reiko has made him more grounded in reality. Though I don't know how, she's not really that realistic.

Maybe it's me that's mellowed. I think that change started when I was forced to join the Host Club. Now I know why Hunny liked it so much. Anyway, I never would've met Kikuko if I hadn't been in the Host Club. She wasn't one to hang around those of us that practiced karate or kendo; she's a bit of a pacifist. Yet she saw something in me that no one else saw. I've still never beaten my brother, but that doesn't matter in the great scheme of things.

My son Yuichi can beat him though. I nearly burst from pride that day. Only Kikuko stopped me from bursting, she keeps me grounded even more than Satoshi can.

Ah, Satoshi, he's such a good friend. I'm so glad our two boys are as close as we are. Yuichi and Daisuke are the best of friends and are polar opposites of Hunny's two girls – Kimika and Kiyo. I think the four of them gave me most of my white hairs.

That or Mika has.

I almost had to go Haninozuka on some of those boys. I almost lost it when I walked in on her and Daisuke making out in the back seat of his car. I mean honestly! They're second cousins! I mean, that's legal and it isn't bad genetically, but still! I'm so glad they got over that and married other people. I don't think Satoshi and I could've approved that marriage.

Satoshi was just as freaked out about it as I was, if not more so. Especially because he still had a little one running around the house. Satoshi and Kozue were not expecting another little boy. Kenichi was a total surprise to them. Though Daisuke was tickled pink (Did I just say that?) at the idea of being a big brother at the age of twelve.

I'm not sure why I'm rambling. Maybe it's because I'm about to become a grandfather? That's possibly it. My little Mika is about to be a mother. I'm not sure when I took up journal writing. I think it was around the time that Satoshi got married and I realized I wouldn't be able to bounce all of my thoughts off him anymore. That's probably it.

The nurse has just come out, she's talking to the receptionist. Maybe she has news for us? Now she's walking over here. I think she does.

Kenichi:

"Kenichi why am I here anyway?" Loana asked as they waited for the adults to return from viewing the new baby.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I was dragged here against my will." Kenichi said as petulantly as a fifteen year old could.

"It wasn't entirely against your will. You're really close to your cousin Mika and this is the first grandchild for Uncle Chika."

"I know, I just didn't think it would be this boring. Who knew babies took so long?"

"Um, most people. Honestly Kenichi, you're so immature sometimes. Why am I dating you again?"

Kenichi scooted over so he could put his arm around Loana and give her a quick peck. "Because you love me. Anyway, there's no one else in our age bracket. We're much younger than anyone else from the original Host Club members."

"That doesn't mean I should be dating you. There's lots of fish in the sea after all."

"That' s true, but is there another fish out there that would worship the ground you walk on like I do?"

Loana seemed to think about this for a minute. "No, probably not, but you probably only worship the ground I walk on because you're stuck swimming in the sea."

"I resent that!"

"Resent it all you want, you'll probably grow bored with me once you join the Host Club this Fall."

"I won't join the Host Club. I told you I want nothing to do with that silliness. I already found the girl I want."

"Kenichi, be honest. You're going to join the Host Club because that's what every boy in our families do. My father started the club and you Uncle was one of the first seven members. If you don't join lots and lots of people are going to be disappointed. Your brother joined the Host Club."

"I don't think so. I want nothing to do with that silliness."

Loana just rolled her eyes as she cuddled with Kenichi and waited for the adults to remember they were still sitting in the waiting room.

Four years later Kenichi proposed to Loana at the Host Club Reunion Ball, in front of everyone. He did join the Host Club, but only because Loana urged him to. It didn't take him very long to fine that he enjoyed it and it helped that Loana came to visit him when she entered Ouran High School.

At Kenichi and Loana's wedding Tamaki and Alianore cried buckets as they saw the families of the Original Seven become even more intertwined. Satoshi and his wife Kozue were also quite teary eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that Chika and Satoshi deserved one chapter in this story. After all, they are truly important to Hunny and Mori. Here's a little family tree for those two and for Loana.
> 
> Chika and Kikuko (Born 1991) (Married 2020)
> 
> \- Yuichi (boy) (Born 2023)
> 
> \- Mika (girl) (Born 2025)
> 
> Satoshi and Kozue (Born 1991 and 1993) (Married 2021)
> 
> \- Daisuke (boy) (Born 2023)
> 
> \- Kenichi (boy) (Born 2035)
> 
> Alianore and Tamaki (Born 1989) (Married 2012)
> 
> \- Elise (Born Spring 2017)
> 
> \- Loana (Born Winter 2036)


	17. 2050

Chelsea:

Chelsea sat in the living room, on the couch next to her boyfriend and lifetime partner, Mori. She was considering something she had never considered before, marriage to Mori. Everything that had happened, especially what happened to Hikaru and Masaye a few months back, made her realize that life was too short to live in the past.

Everytime Mori had asked her to marry him; she had refused, stating that she couldn't love him properly. But if he asked her again, right now…well, she would have to say yes.

Mori had been there for her; he had saved her from falling – twice – and had loved her unquestionably throughout all these years. They had been a couple for thirty-three years; which was longer than a lot of marriages lasted.

Mori was reading something on his uPad. Chelsea moved so she could see what it was, and then promptly was bored after seeing it. It was some article on martial arts uses in the future. Chelsea nibbled on her lip as she considered what to do. Mori's eyes left the article for a moment and met hers; he gave her a small smile before returning to his article.

Chelsea made up her mind right then and there. "Mori…I have something to ask you."

Mori put his uPad down and turned to face her, "What is my love?"

Chelsea found herself blushing, he'd been calling her love for so long now and she'd never returned the favor. "Well, I was wondering if you could ask me something again, just one last time?"

Mori gave her a look of confusion, until Chelsea waved her left hand in front of his face. Mori's eyes widened as he realized what she was trying to say. It only took a second before he was on his knee in front of her and pulling out a well-worn box, which he had been carrying around for the past thirty years. "Chelsea, will you marry me?"

Chelsea's face split into a grin and she said "Yes, yes I love you and I will marry you," before letting Mori slip the ring onto her finger. Then she leaned forward and gave him a kiss that was even more magical than their first one.

Mori:

Mori couldn't believe it, Chelsea had finally agreed, after all these years. He must've asked her at least a dozen times before.

The music started up and Mori looked down the aisle. Chelsea came around the corner and she looked stunning in a white dress, despite her age. Mori knew now, that she actually loved him. She had stated, during the third proposal that she would never agree unless she knew, without a doubt, that he was the one for her.

Mori couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The entire ceremony passed in a blur. All Mori remembered from it was the love and happiness in the atmosphere and that Chelsea's eyes had never left his to look at Hunny. They had finally gotten their happy ending.


	18. 2042 and 2049 and 2055

Dear Diary,

Mori proposed to me again yesterday. It hurts so much to turn him down, but I just can't give myself to him completely. A part of me still loves Hunny. It isn't fair to marry someone when you still have feelings for someone else is it? I don't think it is. I love Mori too much to do that to him, but I also love Hunny. I hate this! I'm being torn apart from the inside. Sometimes I think it might've been easier if I had jumped that day when I saw Hunny propose to Reiko. Everything would've been much simpler then.

Do you want to know what stops me from doing this even now? It's Mori. Even when he doesn't know I'm thinking about it he stops me. All I have to do is look at him and I know I can't do it. Not because I would miss him or Hunny to much to do it, but because I know it would pain him more to lose me like that then it does to have me continuously reject his proposals. Maybe someday this will be easier.

Love,

Chelsea

Dear Diary,

Hunny and Reiko are grandparents now. Their oldest, Fusao, married an American writer three years ago. They met over an answering service. Isn't that romantic? Well, they had a little girl last night and they named her Megan. To think, if I had acted on my feelings for Hunny before I left for the states as a teen that might be my granddaughter. Or, if I had agreed to Mori's first proposal I might be a grandparent, or at least a parent. But no, I refused and now I'm too old. You don't become a parent at age sixty–one. Why was I stupid when I was young? I don't know. Youth is wasted on the young. If I could I'd redo my life.

Maybe Mori will ask me again. If he does I might say yes, I don't know. Seeing Hunny as a grandfather is definitely changing my view of him.

Love,

Chelsea

Dear Diary,

Everything has changed. I feel as if I'm walking on a cloud. The sad thing is I have Hikaru and Masaye to thank for this. May their souls rest in peace.

Mori proposed to me again yesterday, after I prompted him to. Guess what's finally sitting on my left ring finger? This is the first time Mori's proposed since Hunny and Reiko became grandparents. I thought he might've given up until he pulled that battered little box out of his pocket. I think he was waiting for me to decide when, he was tired of being rejected. I can understand that. He's a wonderful man and I love him so much for not giving up on me. He's an amazing man and I'm so lucky he's mine. Why didn't I see this all those years ago? I don't know…I just don't know…

Love,

Chelsea


	19. 2065

Mori:

My dreams have come true. My life is complete. If I died today then I would die the happiest man in the world. Does that make sense?

I don't care that I'm not a father. There are more important things than being a father. I have the woman I love in my arms, with my ring on her finger. My baby brother has made me the uncle of three darling girls. My cousin has given me six little ones to spoil. Life is wonderful.

I wish I could say all of this. The words don't come out though, so I say this in other ways. I show it by teaching my cousin's children kendo. I show it by spoiling my nieces with gifts. I devote every waking moment to making my wife happy.

That's enough for me.

I don't care that I'm not famous.

I don't care that I'm not a patriarch.

I don't care that I have no children to carry on my name.

All that matters is that I make the people I care about happy.

How do I know they're happy?

I see them smile and laugh. I see them stay happy and healthy. I see how they care about me in return.

Life is the greatest gift I've ever been given and I'm so glad to have these wonderful people to share it with.

It's my ten year anniversary today. Ten years ago today the love of my life walked down the aisle and finally gave herself to me.

She didn't want a gift. So I've done something else.

I got a tree for her. The same tree she fell out of when I caught her the first time seventy-one years ago. This tree actually grew from a seed that I got from the first tree. Sure, the apples it gave weren't much to look at, but they gave us so much happiness.

If it hadn't been for that tree we might never have met.

I actually planted this tree ten years ago, a few hours before our wedding, but I've kept it hidden. I just have to put a plaque on it and then I'll give it to her.

I know she'll love it.

I know I love her.

Takashi and Chelsea Morinozuka

1994-


	20. 2067 and 2071 and Eternity

Reiko:

Reiko knew it was over. She lay there, on her hospital bed, dying. The cancer had spread; she could feel it taking over. She knew she was close, and so did everyone else.

There, sitting next to her in a chair, holding her hand was the sugary demon that had stolen her heart. All around the room stood their children and grandchildren. Reiko couldn't be happier, despite the looming cloud; the sugary demon had stolen her heart and given her a family in return.

A tear trickled down Reiko's face as she felt herself slipping into the darkness. The last words she ever heard were "Come back! Come back! You haven't cursed me yet!" Funny, the words seemed to be coming from her sugary demon, but that couldn't be right. For she had cursed him, he had married her hadn't he?

Mori:

Mori stood there silently as his Reiko's heart monitor grew slower and slower, until it flat-lined. Mori took a deep breath and closed his eyes in pain. The heart-wrenching cry of his cousin's grief ripped through him worse than anything else could. He should've stopped this from happening, somehow.

A soft hand on his shoulder drew Mori out of his painful thoughts. Chelsea, his wife, stood there beside him. She had stood with him through thick and thin, even before they had wed. Mori spared her a small, supportive smile and squeezed her hand before stepping forwards so as to pull the screaming and crying Hunny off of his dead wife.

Mori picked up Hunny and carried him, screaming and kicking, out of the room and outside.

"NOOOO! She's not dead! She's not dead! Let me go! She can't be dead! She can't!" Hunny cried as he tried to free himself from Mori's grip.

Unfortunately for Hunny, he was too upset to focus his energy. Mori raised him up and shook him a little, like a ragdoll. "She is dead."

Hunny redoubled his efforts to get free, tears streaming down his heartbroken face. "NO SHE IS NOT! She can't be dead! She hasn't cursed me yet! She always said she would curse me, but she HASN'T! So she isn't dead!" Mori sighed and kept on walking.

Now Hunny really freaked out, he was about to come loose at the seams. "Let me go! I hate you! I HATE you! Let me go! She needs me!"

One of Hunny's wildly flying fists or feet must've landed somewhere important, or perhaps, the strain of one old man carrying another was too much for Mori.

Mori promptly dropped Hunny, who ran as fast as he could back into the hospital; never noticing that his cousin and friend was kneeling on the pavement, clutching his chest and gasping for breath.

Chelsea passed the sobbing Hunny in the hallway. Fear clutched Chelsea's heart, she knew something was wrong if Mori let Hunny get away from him. She raced down the hallways and outside, where she saw a limp form laying on the sidewalk. Chelsea screamed before collapsing into a dead faint when she saw who it was.

Hunny:

Hunny stared morosely into the bottle of amber liquid in his hand. He wished it would satisfy him more. Hell, he wished anything would satisfy him.

Suddenly Hunny felt eyes on him, he jerked, almost dropping his bottle, as he turned towards the doorway. There stood Chelsea, a calm and serene smile on her face. She always had that look on her face; ever since she had fainted and cracked her head open on the pavement. That was what irked Hunny the most, Chelsea was free from pain. She didn't know that she had lived with and loved Mori, she didn't know she had married Mori. Hell, she didn't know she was the godmother to each of his six kids.

Chelsea took a step into the room, despite the evil glare Hunny was shooting her. "Hunny…someone is here to see you." She whispered quietly.

Hunny frowned, no one ever came to see him, except the kids, and even they did that rarely. He couldn't blame them, really. Who would actually WANT to spend time around their perpetually drunken father?

After a few moments of consideration Hunny barked out "Fine! Show them in."

Chelsea jumped in fear and scurried out of the room. Part of Hunny felt bad and wanted to apologize, but the rest didn't care. After all, why should he be the only one to suffer?

A few moments later Tamaki and Kyoya came into the room. Kyoya was in a wheelchair and Tamaki was pushing him. Both of them had rather scary looks on their faces.

"Whadaya want?" Hunny spat out, as he deliberately made his words more slurred than they should be, even with all the alcohol in his system.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Hunny, we want you to get help. It's been two years since Reiko and Mori passed away. You need to heal."

Hunny just shot daggers at Kyoya.

Tamaki made a go at it next. "Hunny, I know how much it hurts to lose a loved one, I lost Alianore, you know that, but you have to keep going."

Hunny broke out into hysterical laughter. "Keep going? Like you are? You lost her and immediately became the pompous fool you were before she came to Japan. You are NOTHING without her, just like I am nothing without Reiko and Mori."

Hunny apparently decided that enough was enough. "Get OUT! I never want to see the two of you in my house again!" Hunny screamed this as he began throwing things at them, whatever he could get his hands on.

Tamaki and Kyoya quickly left the house, never to return.

Haruhi:

Haruhi cried when she heard the news. Hunny had been found in his office, dead, the morning after Kyoya and Tamaki went to visit.

He had been crushed by a bookcase coming down on top of him, apparently he had been trying to reach Usa-chan. He was found by Chelsea with Usa-chan wrapped in his arms and an empty liquor bottle lying by his head. When the bookcase fell it caused some of his ribs to puncture his lungs.

Chelsea disappeared a few days later. All that was found was one surprisingly lucid entry in a much worn out diary.

Dear Diary,

I feel as if I'm coming out of a fog. I just reread you – all my entries, showing how I moved from Hunny to Mori. It just seems surreal. There aren't many entries and none of them are long. After all, I only wrote in you when something drastic or huge happened. Which is why I'm writing this now. Hunny died a few days ago after driving himself crazy with guilt and pain. They buried him. I have Usa-chan. No one knows this. I took him because he's all I have left of Hunny. I have my rings to remind me of Mori. In my pocket is a small piece of paper that has a blessing on it. Reiko wrote it when I got married to Mori. It's one of the only blessings she ever wrote. I can't believe I forgot all about this for four years. I'm glad I remembered now though.

What I'm trying to say now is goodbye, I guess. I remember those times Mori saved me from falling. Well, now I need to fall again. Mori's waiting to catch me on the other side. Oh, Mori, my sweet gentle giant, how I love you. I'm sorry about all the pain I put us through. I was stupid.

I'm going to go fall now, I hope you're there to catch me Mori. I need you to be there. I can't live without you.

Love,

Chelsea

That year the reunion dinner was very subdued. Only four of the original seven remained and only three of them were really there.

In Heaven:

When Chelsea stopped falling she found herself in Mori's waiting arms. He had caught her again, like she knew he would. She sat there and looked into his smiling face for a few minutes. When he put her down she found herself engulfed in hugs. Hugging her was Hunny and Reiko. They looked the same as they had in high school. Mori did too, Chelsea just hadn't noticed it at first because he had never really looked old to her.

"Usa-chan!" Hunny cried when he saw who Chelsea was holding.

"I thought you'd be missing him," Chelsea told him.

Hunny smiled brilliantly at her. "I was missing him and I'm glad you brought him, but all I really need is the three of you."

"Awwww," Chelsea said as she hugged Mori again.

When the hug was over she saw Hikaru, Masaye, and Alianore standing next to a beautiful woman that looked a lot like Haruhi and a man that Chelsea recognized as Haruhi's father – though it was hard to tell since she had never seen him in male clothes before.

"Come with us, we have a place for you to wait for the others." Said the woman who Chelsea assumed was Haruhi's mother.

As they all followed the woman Chelsea realized that she didn't care where they were going. She had fallen for the final time. She had fallen into Mori's arms for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this tale is over I'm sorry to say. I hope you enjoyed it and are happy to see that the four of them have eternity to spend together. I hope you've enjoyed taking this journey with me, I know I've enjoyed it.
> 
> As a great author has said: "Death is but the next great adventure"


End file.
